First Step
by WriterRoxas
Summary: Fate wants to improve her relationship with Nanoha, but is having a little bit of trouble. Takes place a few weeks after the Book of Darkness incident.


**Holy crap I wrote a story for something that isn't Touhou. About damn time.**

**This was a request from someone, and I hope I didn't disappoint. The other pairing stories I've written were strangely easier to do despite the issues I decided to tackle. Guess slice-of-life-ish stuff is another giant weak point of mine.**

**Anyway, enough rambling of a self-depreciative writer, go read about Nanoha and Fate!**

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Fate listened to her heartbeat, wondering if her best friend would hear it when she arrived. It seemed awfully loud, after all. A bit too loud for something like… this…

The twin-tailed blonde instead tried to focus on the sounds of the children playing in the park. From her position by its entrance, she could watch the street adjoining it, watching for Nanoha.

Fate didn't have a watch to nervously check every twenty seconds, but she was sure there was plenty of time. Fate herself had arrived an hour earlier, dressed in what she hoped wasn't _too _fancy. The white dress with a black waist-bow wasn't all that flashy, right? What If Nanoha thought they were just to dress normally? Ah…

Shaking her head, as if to rid herself of the rising blush, Fate tried to remember the advice her familiar dispensed. While grinning playfully and making snaky comments.

"_Remember to hold her hand whenever you travel!" _Arf had said knowingly_. "When you visit the ice cream parlour, lick the leftovers from her cheek! If you order a milkshake, share it! When you-"_

Her blush returning in full force, Fate tried to skip to the serious advice.

"_Be yourself. Don't try and plan the 'perfect day'. Kiss her as the sun sets."_

…Maybe she'd take up those first two pieces of advice.

"Fate?"

Startled, fate spun around, seeing her brown-haired friend smiling brightly at her. Said friend then looked a little curious and concerned as she tilted her head slightly.

"Are you okay, Fate? Your face is red." Nanoha asked with a hint of worry.

_Ah, I'm still blushing? _Fate shook her head and smiled back nervously. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine! Just… a little hot!"

The blonde noticed that her friend had certainly dressed nice. A light blue summer top with white shorts and sandals, as well as a straw sun-hat clasped in one hand. Nice, but.., still casual compared to Fate's, right?

Nanoha stepped towards Fate, and after a moment's glance, placed her hat on Fate's head. With her trademark smile, Nanoha said, "Guess you're still not used to summer weather here? Don't worry, you'll get used to it quickly!"

Fate blinked, then smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure I will."

Nanoha nodded, clasping her hands behind her back. "Were you waiting long? You seem kinda early."

"Not at all!" Fate claimed quickly. "So, uh… you ready to go?"

"To wherever we're going, yeah." Nanoha giggled, and Fate flushed slightly. She hadn't really said what they'd be doing today…

"Well… wanna start with some ice cream?" Fate suggested, and Nanoha nodded cheerfully. Side by side, the young mages walked, Nanoha choosing their studies as a topic of discussion. Of course, teasing over Fate's difficulty with written language was involved.

Ten minutes later, the two girls sat opposite each other inside the shop, having just ordered. Fate, placing Nanoha's hat by her side, was fidgeting nervously. Nanoha had, straight away, ordered a double-strawberry-dessert for them to share. While Fate had shared such desserts with Nanoha - and Arisa and Suzuka, come to think of it - sharing the treat with her today seemed… um… romanticised?

"I can't tell if you're boiling hot or blushing." Nanoha commented, face propped on her hands as she stared at her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Fate nodded furiously as the waitress delivered their dessert, handing each a large, plastic spoon.

"Well, let's eat!" Nanoha chirped brightly, immediately stabbing into the bowl of strawberry goodness. Fate responded with a 'yeah', but merely watched Nanoha scoff the dessert.

_I'm not waiting for a fleck of ice cream to appear on her nose or anything, that's stupid_. Fate told herself, eyes scrunching shut as she imagined leaning over the table, brushing a speck from Nanoha's nose, and licking it from her finger…

"Hey, Fate?"

The twin-tailed mage immediately opened her eyes, looking like she only just remembered her person-of-affection was sitting right there. The brown-haired girl smiled warmly. "Say 'ah'."

"Ah?" Fate repeated.

With incredible speed, Nanoha leaped to her feet, leaned over the table, and plunged her spoon into Fate's open mouth.

Stunned, Fate watched her friend as the dessert settled into her tongue, her mind abuzz with questions, none of which she could vocalise for a few reasons.

"See? It's good, right?" Nanoha asked, retracting her spoon and licking it clean of leftovers. So what're you waiting for?"

_Indirect kiss! Indirect kiss! Indirect kiss! Indirect kiss! Indirect Kiss! _Fate's mind helpfully repeated endlessly. T-this was unbelievable! She'd… she'd…

"Fate!" Nanoha sounded stern now. Sticking her spoon into the strawberry dessert, the young mage folded her arms and peered at her best friend. "Seriously, you're being all weird today!"

Gaaah, don't be so blatant! Fate chastised herself. Shaking her head, the blonde offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Nanoha. It's just… between the Book of Darkness Incident, and the offer of adoption from Lindy…"

Nanoha's features softened. "…Ah, it's all still on your mind?"

Fate nodded. It wasn't a total lie. She was worried about Hayate, despite her recovery, as well as the Wolkenritter. And she was seriously considering the adoption offer. Lindy would be a great mother, and Chrono… yeah, he'd make a fun brother.

But that wasn't the only reason. There were these thoughts she'd been having about Nanoha… Truthfully, they had been most demanding of her mind lately.

"Well, don't worry about it, Fate!" Nanoha said brightly. "We can go see how Hayate is doing later! And I just know you'll love living with Lindy!"

"Thanks, Nanoha…" Fate replied, and finally took a bite of the dessert.

Once the girls had finished and Fate had managed to keep herself calm, the brown-haired girl asked what they should do next. When Fate failed to supply an answer immediately, Nanoha beamed and suggested karaoke. While Fate looked surprised, Nanoha jumped to her feet, grabbed her friend's wrist, and began to guide her out of the shop.

A moment later, the two slightly embarrassed girls returned to pay for their treat, then left the building.

Giggling over the momentary lapse in common sense, the two mages walked the streets, making some small talk until they reached a karaoke bar.

Fate had never been in one before, and she glanced around in wonder, seeing doors line the sides of a small corridor. From the looks of things, you entered a room and sang in there. Simple, but…

Nanoha arranged a session and dragged the blonde into a room mid-way along the corridor, shutting the door behind them.

The room itself was mid-sized, with dark walls. At one end of the room was a karaoke machine hooked up to a large screen, atop a slightly raised platform. Several microphones were also connected to the machine.

"So… you sing, Nanoha?" Fate asked with some surprise and curiosity as her friend selected a song from the machine.

"Nope!" came the cheerful reply, finding a song she liked. Grabbing a microphone, Nanoha stepped back to face the large screen, which would momentarily reveal the lyrics. "Just thought we'd have some fun here!"

Fate smiled slightly. "I see…"

"See if you can beat me!" Nanoha giggled. A second later, the song started.

She had missed the timing slightly, and Fate suppressed a chuckle at Nanoha's attempt to catch up to song, then sighed at the instrumental. "I forgot it starts really quick…"

"Better stay focused." Fate suggested. With a small grunt of agreement, Nanoha continued the song.

For the next several minutes, Fate listened to her best friend sing along, silently murmuring the lyrics herself. Nanoha… was actually a pretty good singer, she thought. Although her timing and inflections seemed off. But she looked so happy as she sang, obviously quite into it.

Finally, the song came to a close, and Nanoha twirled to bow in Fate's direction, who clapped slowly and smiled.

"That was nice." Fate complimented. "Really… professional."

Nanoha smiled happily, small pigtails bobbing slightly as she hopped from the raised platform and handed the microphone to her friend. "Really? Well, I guess that makes it harder for you!"

Chuckling softly, Fate stepped onto the platform, gripping the microphone tightly as her face flushed once more. She… really had no confidence on her singing voice. The last time she could ever remember singing was when she first met Arf, thinking a lullaby would sooth the injuries she had then. Not an excellent judge of her ability…

"Ready?" Nanoha's voice startled the blonde, seeing Nanoha skip away from the machine. Words formed on the screen, and Fate glanced at them, instantly recognising the song.

Inhaling deeply, Fate tried to settle her rattled nerves and began to sing.

"_The prayers echoing in the distant sky…_

_Are changing into miracles…"_

…

Several minutes later, the song came to and end and Fate sheepishly turned to face Nanoha, who wore an expression of pure, unfiltered shock.

"…N-Nanoha…?" Fate said uncertainly. She suspected her singing had been so terrible she'd petrified her best friend. Oh god, what if she had! She didn't know any magic to reverse th-

"Fate…" The brown-haired girl finally spoke, her voice awed. "You… are amazing."

"…Eh?"

Nanoha tilted her head. "You sounded just like the singer! Seriously, do you have a secret idol persona or something?"

Fate blushed harder.

One duet later, the two girls left, Nanoha praising Fate's singing voice to the high heavens, Fate was too busy being flustered to respond. Heaps of praise were nice, especially coming from the girl she was feeling so much affection for lately, but why did it have to make so embarrassed? Fate had been complimented many times in the past…

"So, any other plans?" Nanoha asked, finally ceasing with her idolising to enquire what the rest of the day should be spent on.

Still not having too much of an idea beyond 'spend time with Nanoha', Fate shook her head. "Sorry, um…"

"Oh, there you guys are." Someone else spoke. Surprised, the duo turned their heads to see a red-headed girl. Hair styled with pigtails, white shirt with simple, black skull, and incredibly long, striped socks in black and white. Yep, definitely Vita's style.

"Vita?" The girls spoke In unison as they turned to face her properly. Nanoha continued the sentence. "You were looking for us?"

The surly-looking girl grunted in confirmation, arms folded. "Hayate said she wanted to invite you guys out for lunch."

"Lunch? It feels a little late for lunch." Fate commented thoughtfully, looking around as if in search for a clock.

"And too early for dinner…" Nanoha continued. Vita scowled.

"Look, just come, okay? I- Hayate insists!" The young Wolkenritter corrected herself. Fate was glad she wasn't the paranoid type. That small correction would have turned Vita into some sort of rival. That would be silly and weird. In the long run, at least.

"Never said we didn't want to come…" Nanoha reassured her with a small chuckle. "Uh, is that okay with you, Fate? I mean, you did say you wanted to spend the day with me…"

"No, no, it's fine." Fate smiled. "It'll be nice to see Hayate again. Is she feeling better?" She directed the question to Vita, who began to smile as she nodded.

"Of course! Hayate'll be walking again in no time!" Vita declared adamantly.

A few moments of chatter later, the girl began to follow Vita to Hayate's home. Fate didn't mind. She was still spending time with Nanoha, after all. That was what mattered, and she was fairly sure a more public environment would prevent silly embarrassment…

"Someone's growing nicely~" Hayate giggled, hands clasped over Fate's breasts from behind.

Fate, blushing with the surprise of a sudden grope, began to splutter, all too aware of everyone else staring and chuckling as the wheelchair-bound girl released her latest victim, silently manoeuvring around her humble home to grab a dish Fate had just helped finish preparing.

"H-Hayate, did you- really have to…" Fate muttered, face glowing red. Hayate merely grinned coyly, and the blonde could swear her face was a the spitting image of a Cheshire cat for a second.

"Just wanna make sure you grow up properly!" She chirped brightly. Fate followed behind her, holding the rest of the dishes everyone was waiting on, as well as an embarrassed expression.

Everyone had spread out in the sitting, due to slightly confined space in the dining room. Zafira, in wolf form, ate in the middle of the room while Shamal and Signum occupied the floor in front of the sofa. Taking up said sofa was Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Hayate, her wheelchair lying in wait directly beside her.

Chatter between the girls - Oh, and Zafira - was light and cheerful, to say the least. Mostly gossip and expectations of the upcoming year, but Fate began to notice Hayate was slipping her glances, a weird smile on her face. It was pretty strange, she thought. What were those looks for? They weren't malicious, but…

A little while later, once everyone had finished, Shamal helped Hayate onto her wheelchair, though she insisted on doing the dishes. With Fate's help.

"Eh? I can help you with that!" Vita volunteered, getting to her feet, but Hayate shook her head.

"Fate doesn't mind, do you?" She asked the girl in question/

"No, I don't mind…" Fate replied, though she wondered why herself particularly.

Totally not jealous at all, Vita slumped on the sofa, next to Nanoha, and pouted at her while Fate and Hayate entered the kitchen, dishes in hand, or lap in Hayate's case.

For the first minute or two, neither spoke. Fate scrubbed, Hayate wiped, and set the dishes aside to dry. Fate was beginning to wonder if Hayate even had an ulterior motive when she suddenly said, "Did ya plan to kiss her today?"

It was lucky Fate hadn't picked up another plate. It would've been shattered by now.

"W-what?" Fate gasped, her face once again glowing. "Why did you-"

"You're not very subtle~!" Hayate teased in a sing-song voice. "It was in your eyes every time you look at Nanoha. And you're dressed so fancy! I didn't interrupt a date between you two, did I?"

After a brief bout of incoherent babbling, Fate finally whispered a 'no'. Hayate chuckled, wiping off the plate in her hand and adding it to the small stack.

"Still so childish…" Hayate sighed, much like a woman experienced in the subject of love. "Silly Fate, denying yourself true pleasure~"

"What're you saying?" Fate gasped, hoping she wasn't so loud everyone in the other room could hear her. It was annoyingly quiet in there…

Cheerfully, Hayate shifted her wheelchair to face her friend. "Calm down, Fate! Now, listen here…"

Leaning forward conspiratorially, Hayate placed a hand by her mouth and spoke quietly, forcing Fate to lean forward in order to properly hear.

"No need to rush things, okay? Nanoha's sharp, but I'm not sure she's cottoned on to your transparent advances. Quiet, please."

Fate blinked, her mouth open to protest, but no noise came from her lips.

"Gotta be gradual. End your date with a hug. Make sure you let her know it isn't a platonic friend hug, right?" Hayate encouraged. "Add a tiny bit more affection each time, and make sure you give a hint or two in every date."

Hayate's smile became positively cat-like. "Sharing a bath could help too. And a bed."

"…C-could you please be serious…?" Fate begged, eyes shut tight with embarrassment.

"Sorry. Ignore the last bit and go with everything else." Hayate chuckled. She reached for Fate's hand. "Trust me, Nanoha'll be yours before you know it!"

Fate smiled, her blush receding. "Thanks, Hayate… how do you about dating and… stuff?"

"You wouldn't believe the amount of erotica on my bookshelf." Hayate replied with a straight face. Fate wasn't sure how to take that.

"…Um."

"So yeah, hugs," Hayate smiled once again. "A little peck on the cheek can't hurt either."

Fate averted her gaze from the winking girl.

Several hours later, Nanoha sighed as she and Fate reached the former's front gate. The sun had set, casting an orange glow over the landscape, and a light breeze ruffled at their clothing and hair.

"I swear Vita was being clingy with me half the time." Nanoha chuckled, turning to face Fate. "And she kept saying something like, 'it's my duty to watch over Hayate's guests!' I was kinda scared to go to the bathroom."

Fate laughed softly. "Yeah… I think she secretly likes you, Nanoha."

"I wonder how Hayate puts up with it twenty-four seven." Nanoha giggled. "Anyway… I had fun today, Fate. Thanks for a great time."

"Ah, no, it was really you who showed me a fun time…" Fate replied, feeling a little guilty. Hayate's words were resounding in her mind…

_Gotta be gradual. End your date with a hug. Make sure you let her know it isn't a platonic friend hug, right?_

Fate's feet seemed cemented in place, her throat constricted. She wanted to hug Nanoha, she _could _hug Nanoha. They'd done so many times before! But they had been friends all those other times. Now… Fate wanted something more, and it became strangely difficult. As if she were asking for a great deal from her friend.

"Fate…" Nanoha spoke, and Fate focused on her friend.

"Yes, Nanoha?"

"I know I've asked a few times already, but… are you feeling okay?" Nanoha asked. Fate smiled slightly. Leave it to Nanoha to worry about her like this…

"I've told you, I'm fine." Fate replied, her heart-rate quickening.

Nanoha didn't look entirely convinced. "Are you sure? I feel like you've had something weighing on your mind all day…"

Fate gulped. Took a step forward.

"If there is, can I help in any way?" Nanoha pressed onward, "I don't want you to worry on your on when… Fate?"

The blonde magical girl had taken another step, then another. Eventually, she was directly in front of the brown-haired girl.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around Nanoha and embraced her tightly. Nanoha, taken by surprise, could only mutter an 'eh?'.

Fate held Nanoha close for several seconds, arms entwined around Nanoha's back.

"…Fate?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Nanoha." Fate replied, truthfully and confidently, she pulled away and stepped back, her face free of any blushing. "Sorry to worry you, but I'm totally fine. Well, see you tomorrow!"

With a small, cheery wave, Fate turned and began to walk. Nanoha blinked, feeling a little bit confused by the sudden gesture. "Uh… Fate? What?"

Wondering why Fate had hugged her like that, and why it felt slightly different, Nanoha entered her home. Fate, meanwhile, walked briskly, a smile on her face.

The first step was always the hardest, but she'd taken it.


End file.
